


Twins, of a Sort

by Serasri



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serasri/pseuds/Serasri
Summary: Two drunken hookups lead to some unexpected things, good and bad.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Twins, of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> Inspired by:  
> \- svmadelyn’s I Got A Love (That Keeps Me Waiting) – where Patrick doesn’t remember having sex with Jonny and gets pregnant  
> \- ariadne83 and somehowunbroken’s I and Love and You – where a man who can get pregnant is G+, and pregnancy only occurs when both participants are G+
> 
> Based on:  
> \- orphan_account’s Scattered Pieces of My Mind – where Patrick is traded to the Penguins after a sex tape of a drunken mid-summer hookup outs him as gay, and Jonny gives him the silent treatment afterwards, which Patrick thinks is because he has a problem with the gay, but really because Jonny was jealous

A few days before training camp, Jonny and Patrick go out with the boys to a bar and end up hooking up drunk. In Jonny’s bedroom, Jonny sucks Patrick while fingering him open thoroughly, then fucks him bare. While Jonny is fucking him, Patrick fingers Jonny a bit with a few spit slicked fingers, then when Jonny comes in him, flips them and fucks Jonny raw. After Patrick comes in Jonny, they cuddle a bit, then after wiping themselves clean on Jonny’s sheets, move to the guest bedroom which is clean, and pass out.

Jonny wakes first in the morning, aching from the hangover and sore from Patrick fucking him without much prep (and Jonny hasn’t had something in his ass since his ex-boyfriend in college). Jonny goes for a run and showers after he returns, then puts in a load of laundry to wash the sheets and remakes the bed. Jonny is making breakfast when Patrick stumbles out of the guest bedroom, and is in a good mood until Patrick asks him what happened the night before, saying that he doesn’t remember anything past a certain point. Jonny, who doesn’t realize that Patrick was a lot more drunk than him due to how coordinated he had been, remembers flashes of the night before and has the soreness in his ass to tell him what happened, thinks that Patrick is lying because he doesn’t want a relationship and doesn’t want to talk about it, maybe regrets it, and is trying to let him down easy. Jonny doesn’t realize that, with how drunk Patrick was, and how well Jonny prepped him as opposed to how little Patrick prepped Jonny, Patrick has no memories or much lingering soreness in his ass to indicate to him the events of the night before, he just woke up naked and hungover in Jonny’s guest room, and it’s not like that hasn’t happened before. Jonny is sad but accepts it, because Patrick is his best friend and he will take what he can get, so doesn’t say anything about the night before. Their relationship doesn’t change.

A few days into training camp, when Patrick is outed by the sex tape, Jonny is angry and hurt. Because while Jonny could accept Patrick having sex with him then not wanting a relationship, he is crushed at the thought that Patrick slept with him because Jonny was conveniently there when he was drunk, not because he _wanted_ to have sex with Jonny. Because Jonny is in love with Patrick, and it hurts more to think that what happened that night meant nothing to Patrick, while it meant so much to Jonny. It was one thing when what it meant to Patrick wasn’t the same as what it meant to Jonny, because that was just Jonny’s fault for expecting too much, but for it to have meant _nothing at all_? It’s devastating.

So Jonny distances himself, takes some time to process his feelings and try to get over Patrick (unsuccessfully). He gives Patrick the silent treatment, which is made easier when Patrick is traded, but Jonny is mad about that too. Not only that Patrick was reckless enough to do something that ended up getting him traded away from the Blackhawks where they were supposed to spend the rest of their careers together, but also that he didn’t tell him he was being traded. What Jonny doesn’t realize, is that Patrick really doesn’t remember the night they had sex, and so doesn’t remember that Jonny likes dick, thus thinks that Jonny’s silent treatment is because he’s gay, and that he’s now unwelcome in Jonny’s life.

So Patrick is traded to the Penguins, and he’s there for a while before one of the numerous hard hits he gets on the ice necessitates a health check that includes bloodwork. And Patrick finds out he’s pregnant. He is G+ and he is carrying. And he doesn’t know who the father is. Because while Patrick was really drunk when he slept with Matt, he does remember that night and he distinctly remembers that they used protection, and he hasn’t slept with another man since. But when Patrick goes for his prenatal appointment, the age of the fetus rules out any man before Matt, hell, it rules out Matt as well. So who could be the father when Patrick doesn’t even remember having sex with anyone in the time frame?

When Patrick’s pregnancy and move to LTIR (Long Term Injured Reserve) is announced a couple of months post-trade, with support from the Penguins, Jonny is surprised and (more) upset. Patrick even never told him he was G+, and now he has to hear that Patrick is pregnant from the media? Because even though Jonny is mad at Patrick right now, he still considers Patrick his best friend, and would tell him if something so big happened to Jonny. Hell, Patrick even knows that _Jonny_ is G+, it came up in a medical appointment that Patrick had accompanied him to.

Then Jonny’s thoughts stutter, because it has just sunk in, that Patrick is _G+_. _Patrick_ is G+, and _Jonny_ is G+, and Jonny let Patrick fuck him _bare_. And all the little details of the past few months begin to piece together with a new context brought to mind from the mere mention Patrick and pregnant in the same sentence. Jonny has been having bouts of nauseous and mild dizziness for months now that he just thought were lingering mild concussion symptoms that he had to power through, and he’s gained a bit of weight from the cravings he’s indulged from missing Patrick, and he has been more tired recently but that’s just from pushing himself to pick up the slack of Patrick’s absence on the team, and he’s needs to pee more because of how much he’s hydrating, and he’s been having mood swings but that’s because sometimes he forgets that Patrick isn’t around anymore and then he remembers, and… and…

Jonny stops kidding himself. He could very well be pregnant with Patrick’s child. The Blackhawks are currently on a roadie, so Jonny goes to the pharmacy incognito n buys a few pregnancy tests. During the wait for the results, while ignoring his buzzing phone, it occurs to Jonny to wonder about the parentage of Patrick’s own pregnancy, and after some thought, decided that even though they’re not talking, Patrick wouldn’t have kept his child from him, also, Jonny’s doesn’t have any flashes of fucking Patrick, so the baby is not Jonny’s. All the tests are positive.

Jonny finishes out the roadie, then goes to the trainers for a more definitive pregnancy test. When that also comes out positive, Jonny informs management. Management is eager to publicize Jonny’s pregnancy and obvious less than straight status, as they have been getting flack for trading Patrick after he was outed, wanting to put forth the story that hey, we’re not homophobic, look at our own pregnant Captain who we are _not_ trading. But Jonny asks to delay the announcement for a few weeks, to just put him on LTIR after his prenatal appointment under a vague upper body injury, and he’ll tell the team himself in the meantime. Because Jonny wants to wait until after the Penguins Blackhawks game, so he can tell Patrick himself in person. So Jonny goes to his appointment that afternoon, and the next day tells the team he’s on LTIR at practice, wearing a no contact jersey. The team press for more details, but Jonny keeps quiet on the reasons, just telling them he’s not ready to talk about it and he’ll tell them later on. Some of the team worry that Jonny’s concussion symptoms have returned, having witnessed occasional bouts of nausea and dizziness.

Patrick’s baby bump looks bigger than Jonny’s, which he can see now that he’s looking for it, so Jonny thinks that Patrick is further along than he is, so Jonny begins making Patrick a baby quilt before making his own. Patrick’s baby’s quilt has a black backing, a Penguins gold front and a white trim. Jonny is hand embroidering simple feathers and 88s in white and Blackhawks red through both layers and batting (to signify his new team and his old team), during the time he would usually spend training and while at the rink. But he does that after his own baby’s quilt’s black backing, white front, and Blackhawks red trim, he’s planning to embroider simple feathers, 19s, and 88s in Blackhawks red and Penguins gold (colors assigned appropriately) during the roadie after finishing Patrick’s. [Because I love the idea of making soft pretty things for the people you love, and Jonny so very much loves Patrick and by extension Patrick’s baby. And I am currently making a quilt myself so, baby quilts.]

The Penguins Blackhawks game is two weeks after Jonny goes on LTIR, on the road. Jonny follows the team on the roadie to do captaining, embroidering Patrick’s baby’s quilt, and freely admitting its for Patrick to the team when asked. Jonny texted Patrick before getting on the plane, asking if they could meet up before the game, and when they landed, Patrick had declined, because as far as Patrick knows, Jonny still has a problem with him being gay and he doesn’t want to face that again. Jonny will not be deterred though, so Jonny finds to private team box Patrick is in during the game and approaches him there, with the just finished baby quilt and a copy of the sonogram from his first appointment.

In the ensuing conversation/argument, the revelation that Jonny’s is pregnant with Patrick’s child leads to Jonny finding out that Patrick really did not remember their night together, Jonny and Patrick finally talking about it, Patrick realizing that Jonny does not have a problem with him being gay, Patrick realizing who the mystery father of his child is, Jonny explaining why he was giving Patrick the silent treatment, Jonny revealing his feelings for Patrick, Patrick revealing his feelings for Jonny, Jonny giving Patrick the baby quilt (which will now need to be adapted with some Blackhawks red 19s) and sonogram, Patrick sharing his own sonogram with Jonny. Communication happens and a lot of things are revealed.

After the game, Jonny and Patrick tells their teams together that the other is the father of their child.

Eventually, Jonny finishes his baby’s quilt, the media finds out about Jonny’s pregnancy and the parentages, the babies arrive, Jonny and Patrick continue to play hockey, and they live happily ever after.


End file.
